


selfish

by zeraiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraiya/pseuds/zeraiya
Summary: Baekhyun comes home from a five day trip and Chanyeol almost immediately goes into an unexpected heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- (late) birthday fic for Rina! Happy birthday Rina!!!!!!!!!!! I love you <3  
> \- thank you to park_noodle for being a second eye <3  
> \- I finally got around to doing ABO. I never thought I would do it but... welp.  
> \- disclaimer: I actually don't like mpreg, but in this context I feel okay with it (slight, vague). I also tried very hard to keep Chanyeol as very much MALE despite the sensitive dynamics that always come with ABO. in my headcanon for ABO, omega males can give birth to a small amount of pups, and can father a small amount of pups. alpha males can only father pups, but a much larger amount (assuming they are with a female omega or female alpha). in short, omega males are not useless baby machines and are very capable of having their own families.

 

When Baekhyun’s keys jangle in the lock, Chanyeol is so happy that if he were shifted he would be wagging his tail. He excitedly perks up from his plate of food and watches as the front door opens and his boyfriend steps through, looking disheveled and sweaty with bags in hand, but still as handsome as ever.  
  
“Hi.” Chanyeol beams from his seat on the stool, pushing away his mid-afternoon snack.  
  
“Hey, love.” Baekhyun smiles back at him tiredly, dropping his bags by the wall and closing the door with his foot. He has just gotten back from a five-day roadtrip with his college friends for one of their bachelor parties. He looks tired and wrinkled all over, and Chanyeol’s fine nose can smell the stale air on his clothes.  
  
“How was the trip?” Chanyeol carefully slips off the stool and clears away his plate in the kitchen while Baekhyun takes off his jacket, making his way over.  
  
“Good, but I’m glad to be home. I can only keep the party going so long.” There’s a slight chuckle from behind him, and then Chanyeol feels strong slender arms wrap around his middle and a cheek squish into his back. “I missed you, sweetheart,” Baekhyun murmurs sleepily.  
  
Chanyeol’s chest squeezes in affection. He maneuvers around in Baekhyun’s arms until he can enclose him in his own and nuzzles the crown of his hair. “I missed you too, Fluffy.” He hugs him tight as Baekhyun laughs quietly.  
  
“Again with the ‘Fluffy’,” he mumbles, closing his eyes. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were likening me to a house pet.”  
  
“What? Your hair is fluffy... and your fur when you let it out.” Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s shoulders, and drops his chin so he can kiss at Baekhyun’s temple.  
  
“Then I should call you Ginger,” Baekhyun retorts happily. Chanyeol drops another kiss on his cheek. He lowers his nose involuntarily and Baekhyun’s musky scent catches his nose on a draft of air. A cold flush rushes down his spine like a shiver and Chanyeol stills all his ministrations suddenly.  
  
“Don’t have anything to say to that, huh?” Baekhyun quips, opening his eyes lazily and resting his chin on Chanyeol’s sternum.  
  
Chanyeol is too distracted to answer, all of his attention at a level of laser focus on his body. A beat goes by and then sure enough a hot flash blooms across his skin. Chanyeol lets out a breath.  
  
“Yeol, you okay?” Baekhyun asks, lifting his head; already noticing the difference in his partner.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Chanyeol pats Baekhyun’s back, trying to piece together his own thoughts. It’s much too early, but there’s no doubt. “It’s just, uh, I think I’m going into heat?”  
  
“You’re what?” Baekhyun blinks. “Are you sure? The last time was only two months ago.”  
  
“I -” Chanyeol waits and then feels a dull ache coming from his abdomen. “Yeah,” he replies sheepishly. He lets go of Baekhyun, trying to create some distance.  
  
“Aren’t you still on heat suppressants?” Baekhyun asks, studying Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol nods his head.  
  
“I am. I don’t know, I just got a smell of you and it just... happened? Maybe they don’t work.”  
  
They both know that was improbable. The real reason is most likely far more simple. They’ve been together for three years, with fifteen heat cycles and eighteen ruts and haven’t conceived due to many contraceptive measures. Being around such a strong Alpha on a daily basis and not conceiving was probably driving Chanyeol’s body into short cycles. Plus, Baekhyun had an unusually long rut two months ago.  
  
In short, Chanyeol’s body was making the unilateral decision to get pregnant.  
  
“Hey Baek, don’t feel pressured. I know you’re tired from the trip. I can take care of it myself.” He is interrupted by a full body shudder as the warm flush intensifies. He grabs hold of the edge of the counter to steady himself. “You can sleep in the guest room.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes dilate and that involuntary act alone makes Chanyeol shiver.  
  
“No,” Baekhyun whines. He carefully makes his way forward and touches Chanyeol’s arms, stroking them gently. “I’m not tired enough to say no to you. Let me help." He grins devilishly and leans up to kiss him where he left his mark on his throat. Chanyeol whimpers before he can help it, his gut twisting.  
  
“Okay,” he pants.  
  
“Just let me have a shower first, okay? I smell like car.” He catches Chanyeol’s bottom lip in a slow kiss. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” The heat starts crawling down Chanyeol’s spine leaving a tension building below.  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” Chanyeol replies in a daze, immediately withdrawing and starting towards their bedroom. He takes his shirt off as he goes.  
  
“And probably have an energy drink too,” Baekhyun chirps to himself, opening the fridge. “Cause we gonna fuck!”  
  
Chanyeol snorts on a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
One shower and energy drink later, Chanyeol is resting on a towel he lay down on their bed to try and avoid as much clean up as possible. He also located all the various things they may need both during and after since Baekhyun’s knotting was usually on the lengthy side.  
  
Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom in nothing but his underwear, still damp from the shower and carrying a towel and another energy drink. He pauses and watches Chanyeol slowly thumbing himself, a groan building in his chest.  
  
“Not even waiting for me, I see,” He purrs, putting the drink down on the bedside table and the towel at the foot of the bed, eyes flicking up to meet his mate’s.  
  
“You were taking too long,” Chanyeol complains, suffering from another full-body shiver as the heat washes over him. His abdomen tightens painfully. “ _Baek_ ,” he huffs.  
  
Baekhyun immediately kneels on the bed and crawls his way up to his side. “Well I’m here now, you big baby,” he teases, voice gruffer than usual. He watches Chanyeol index finger breach himself with dilated eyes. “Let me help.”  
  
“Please,” Chanyeol whines, his hand retreating and moving to palm at Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and bring him closer. His legs slightly widen automatically and Baekhyun’s Alpha instincts want to force them open further. He doesn’t.  
  
Instead, he moves closer and nuzzles at Chanyeol’s throat and breathes in deeply, stroking his hand across his ribs gently. “You smell so good.” He nips at the skin and growls at the influx of Chanyeol’s woody scent that it provokes.  
  
“You say that every time,” Chanyeol murmurs. His brow is creased with the effort not to rut up against Baekhyun’s leg. He’s already fully hard, and has been for the last few minutes.  
  
“It’s true every time.” He kisses his jaw, the column of his neck, and then his sternum as his hand moves lower, pressing into the planes of his stomach and the hair trail below, then taking hold of his cock. Chanyeol’s hip buck up immediately.  
  
“Ah!” He yelps, squirming as Baekhyun pumps him a few times. His heels dig into the mattress, feeling wave after wave of warmth surging through his limbs. He grabs at Baekhyun’s wrist and urges it away.  
  
“No, don’t need it. Lower,” he huffs as his thighs tremble. He can feel the ache below his navel and his muscles spasm. It leaves a flush of embarrassment high on his ears.  
  
“You mean I can’t even enjoy you for a little bit?” Baekhyun teases, but he’s already withdrawing and reaching for the cabinet.  
  
“No. Need it. Maybe some other time.” Despite the heat washing through him quickly now, he manages to spare a conspiratorial grin which Baekhyun returns.  
  
His mate comes back with lubricant spread on his fingers. They keep it on hand for the days where Chanyeol is the one working Baekhyun open with his hands or his cock, since he can’t be aided by any natural means.  
  
“Do you want to turn over?” Baekhyun murmurs, steadying his stance on his knees. There is a noticeable rise in his underwear, and between that and Baekhyun’s muscular body and broad intimidating shoulders, it has Chanyeol’s belly _aching_ at the display.  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods and moves over onto his stomach, keeping his hips up trying to avoid rubbing his cock on the sheets. His legs shake as he exposes himself as the heat starts clawing in his groin and sparking down the back of his legs until it’s white hot. “Hurry,” he pants, rubbing his forehead into the mattress.  
  
Baekhyun inhales heavily, failing to suppress a growl from somewhere deep in his chest at the flood of pheromones in the air and the long legs of his partner spread for him.  
  
“I got you.” Baekhyun secures his palm around Chanyeol’s hip and keeps him in place before easing two fingers inside of him gently. He pairs the intrusion with a kiss and nip to the back of his shoulder to soothe him. He’s molten hot inside, and immediately Chanyeol’s body contracts around him and pulls his fingers in.  
  
“ _Mmph!_ ” Chanyeol cries into the pillow, pushing his face into it. His body bows out until he’s shoving his hips further onto Baekhyun’s hand. His back trembles, and his legs squirm, as Baekhyun starts pressing into his prostate with both fingers.  
  
“Relax, love.” Baekhyun strokes a hand on his lower back, trying to ease Chanyeol’s muscles.  
  
Chanyeol’s body quivers again before he lifts his head off the pillow just long enough to give him a wet-eyed glance. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?” He moodily shoves his cheek into the pillow.  
  
“It’s better to be safe.” He uses his hand to angle Chanyeol’s hips better, and gently continues to fuck his fingers into him until he hears what he’s waiting for. His pupils dilate at the first sight of slick easing out of him. “There we go. That’s it.” He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, pressing harder with his fingers.  
  
Chanyeol’s ear go pinker with vague embarrassment, but he rocks his hips into Baekhyun’s hand, building up a pleasurable tempo until his ass and Baekhyun’s hand is wet with slick, and his heat is almost making him crawl out of his skin. He can’t stop squirming, and another contraction hits that has him tightening around Baekhyun’s fingers.  
  
“Easy,” Baekhyun soothes, trying to slide his hand free.  
  
Too late does Chanyeol realise that the pressure mounting in his belly wasn’t his heat but actually an orgasm. It takes him by surprise when it crests and crashes, drowning him in waves of both pleasure and pain as he comes dry. His muscles contract to secure something that isn’t there, and he’s left feeling like his muscles are going to tear from the strain.  
  
“ _Baekhyun!_ ” he gasps. “Ow!”  
  
Immediately Baekhyun pushes his fingers in deeper and spreads them as much as he can. “Sorry. Here.” He kisses his cheek and his neck in apology. “I should have stopped sooner.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Chanyeol huffs, feeling the pain subside slightly from the fuller feeling. “I didn’t feel it coming either.” He eases his hips back and forth trying to ride out the spasms. “This is why heat sex sucks.”  
  
“It has its perks.” He pecks at Chanyeol’s shoulder again. “Come on, let go, baby.” Chanyeol is still gripping his fingers like a vice.  
  
“I’m trying,” Chanyeol complains grumpily, eyebrows creasing. His back shivers with the last remnants of his unsatisfying orgasm. Baekhyun encouragingly strokes his free hand up and down his back to soothe him.  
  
“You’re doing so well,” Baekhyun coos, grinning at the shiver of pleasure he gets at a response. His erection throbs painfully now, getting worse the more he smells of Chanyeol’s heat and slick. “I can’t wait to knot you.”  
  
“Fuck, Baekhyun.” He reaches back the best he can and playfully slaps Baekhyun on the shoulder. “Stop being so -” He lets out a deep breath and his muscles relax completely, freeing Baekhyun’s fingers. “- hot,” he sighs in relief.  
  
Baekhyun crawls closer and nuzzles into his personal space. “I can’t help it. It’s a gift.” He makes a show of licking his wet fingers. Chanyeol can’t help but bite his lip, feeling his heat settle in his stomach again.  
  
“Just knot me, Baekhyun.” He turns over onto his back and shoves him with a chuckle.  
  
“It would be my pleasure.” Baekhyun bites his shoulder with a grin then withdraws. He chances a glance between Chanyeol’s legs and flushes. He’s so wet now it’s trailing down his thighs. “But first, let’s put down another towel. I don’t want to do laundry.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” He lifts up his hips to make room as Baekhyun lays the towel down under his lower back. “And take them off.” He gestures to Baekhyun’s underwear.  
  
Baekhyun complies, somewhat bashful of just how hard he is. He catches Chanyeol staring, particularly at the base of his cock where he’s starting to swell. “Impressive, right?” He jests, carefully making his way across the mattress.  
  
Chanyeol scoffs, but smiles good naturedly, a blush sitting high on his soft cheeks. Baekhyun is a decent size, perhaps even on the generous side. “Yeah, but I’m bigger.”  
  
Baekhyun makes a point of looking down at Chanyeol’s unwavering erection. “Well duh. Only a horse would be bigger than you. Don’t hold me to your impossible standard.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs, easing his legs further apart to make room for Baekhyun’s broad frame between them. The closer his partner gets, the sharper the pain in his abdomen becomes. The heat is clawing at his spine again, unsatisfied. A cramp squeezes in his lower back before he feels a wash of slick slip out of him.  
  
“Baek,” he groans, squirming in discomfort. Baekhyun’s eyes are so dark you almost can’t see the Alpha red in them anymore. His hands are gripping tightly around Chanyeol’s thighs, trying to keep controlled. “Hurry.”  
  
Baekhyun nods, pulling Chanyeol’s hips towards his roughly. There’s a fleshy slap as they make contact and Chanyeol can’t suppress crying out at the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock so close. “Do you want me to use a condom?” Baekhyun asks, already kneading the softness of his thighs and watching him shake, feeling his slick soak into his skin.  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head, back bowing out trying to push himself closer into his mates hold. “I’m still on the contraceptive suppressants.” His legs lock around Baekhyun’s side and force him to stay close. “Please.” His body shakes at another wave of heat. His fingers grip into the pillow behind his head.  
  
“Fuck, look at you.” Baekhyun murmurs, leaning over so he can kiss at Chanyeol’s sweaty face. “So pretty. Love you so much.”  
  
Chanyeol whimpers happily, but his body shakes in distress. He lifts his hips incessantly and finally Baekhyun secures his grip on them and guides him. The blunt pressure of his cock almost feels like too much, but it pushes into him easily and fills him up until he almost can’t breathe.  
  
“Fuck.” Baekhyun’s fingers press down _hard_ into his hipbones. Nails sharp. He is fighting every Alpha instinct he has not to flip his Omega over and mount him. Instead he pushes his hips forward and leans his weight on his arms and focuses on the wet, quivering heat around him and what that is attached to.  
  
Chanyeol almost goes limp in relief at finally feeling the weight of his mate inside of him. His heat is being held at bay but he needs it satisfied.  
  
“Hard, Baek. Hard this time.” Chanyeol squirms, his abdominal muscles trembling in preparation. His cock is so sore now.  
  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun rasps, gathering his composure and snapping his hips forward. And Chanyeol jolts, moaning. He secures his fingers around his hip, holds it against his own and fucks down into him quickly. The repetitive fleshy slap and Chanyeol's gasps of pleasure has his heart racing.  
  
Chanyeol arches, pulls at the pillowcase and tries his best to match the brutal pace that Baekhyun is giving him. His cock is spreading him open, like it’s pushing the heat out with every drive in. When Baekhyun grinds against his prostate - “ _ah!_ ” - his legs spring away from his hips in reflex, trembling.  
  
“There.” Chanyeol’s abdomen starts tightening, and with every fast stroke, and the bludgeoning pressure of Baekhyun inside of him, it has his heat-frayed orgasm racing forward. “Oh! Please.” Chanyeol’s hands thump the mattress in an attempt to find any part of Baekhyun to hold onto.  
  
“Almost.” He picks up Chanyeol’s legs and holds them against his chest, just as Chanyeol contracts around him. “Shit,” he gasps into the back of Chanyeol’s calf. His hips quicken, chasing his own pleasure to help his mate. As Chanyeol contracts again - squirming against the mattress - he can feel his knot begin to swell.  
  
Chanyeol’s whimpers, the pressure in his belly mounting to a breaking point as Baekhyun’s knot starts spreading him wide. “Please please please-” Baekhyun surges forward, kissing him and biting his lips as he forces his knot as deep as he can. The friction of Baekhyun’s lower stomach rubbing against his cock, and the knot reaching its full, suffocating size has him tipping over.  
  
His muscles clamp down hard, holding the knot in place, and contracts, but this time the pleasure is white hot and overwhelming. Chanyeol almost cries at the force, bucking as his orgasm holds him tight.  
  
Baekhyun’s balance shakes as Chanyeol grips around his cock, muscles spasming and pulling him in. He can feel the wave of his orgasm cresting and his knot throbbing, and involuntarily he thrusts forward again, forcing himself closer. Chanyeol groans.  
  
“ _Chanyeol_ ,” his name is choked as his orgasm starts, his first release pulsing deep inside of his mate. He snaps his hips again, pushing himself in more and instinctively bites into Chanyeol’s neck, trying to hold him in place as he fills him up.  
  
The waves of Chanyeol’s orgasm finally start to recede and he’s left feeling wonderfully sated and warm, not frenzied and blistering hot. His muscles are still fluttering, milking Baekhyun inside him, but it is more of a quiet, stirring pleasure.  
  
He melts back into the bed and eases his legs down to make himself more comfortable. Baekhyun recovers from his immediate orgasm and moves onto his side, pulling Chanyeol with him. They wriggle a bit, leading to a few gasps and whimpers as they remain connected throughout, but eventually settle down.  
  
“Thanks, Baek,” Chanyeol mumbles sleepily, thumbing at the mole on his rib. Baekhyun cracks an eye open and smiles, but is immediately interrupted by another full-body shudder as he releases another load of come. He buries his face into the pillow and moans heavily.  
  
Chanyeol can feel the wash of warmth inside of him. Even after all this time, knotting without protection still feels like a new experience. It’s so easy to imagine that Baekhyun is filling him with pups with every release. That this is how it would happen. Chanyeol rubs a hand up Baekhyun’s back and tightens around his knot.  
  
“Do you think we’ll ever have kids, Baek?” Chanyeol asks, studying the pleasured crumple in Baekhyun’s forehead, his pretty eyelashes, his soft cheeks.  
  
“Are you really asking me this - _ah_ ,” Baekhyun is interrupted by another spasm and release, “now?”  
  
“Well I mean, what else are we going to do? We’re stuck here for a while. And I’m not lucky enough to have a thirty minute orgasm.” Chanyeol pokes him on the nose, smiling when Baekhyun wiggles it in defiance.  
  
Baekhyun laughs softly, recovering from his micro-orgasm. He opens his eyes - they’re warm and sparkling and sated - and smiles them into crescents.  
  
“Of course we will, I mean, if you want to.” Baekhyun nuzzles closer and wraps his arm around Chanyeol’s side. “You are the only person I want to have pups with.”  
  
Chanyeol smiles to himself. He takes hold of Baekhyun’s one hand and squeezes his fingers. “Me too.” Baekhyun squeezes back.  
  
“But I want to be selfish for a bit longer,” Baekhyun continues. “I want to it to be just us for now - fuck-” As if in defiance, his body releases another load of come into his mate and Baekhyun goes rigid. He forces his knot deeper and shivers, breathing through his nose heavily, trying to concentrate. “I want to enjoy us some more. Let me be a brat?”  
  
The warm look Baekhyun gives him, face mashed into the pillow, has Chanyeol's heart clenching so tightly it almost hurts. He loves this man so much. He wouldn’t care if they never had anyone but each other, but he’s glad this his own feelings are reciprocated. He's not ready for pups, but he sure as hell knows he wants Baekhyun to be their father.  
  
“You’re always a brat.” Chanyeol laughs at the indignant pout on Baekhyun’s face. “Sounds good.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s cheek, smiling as he shivers again. “Let’s be selfish together.”  
  
Baekhyun presses his forehead into the bite on Chanyeol’s neck - mumbling an apology as he does - and pulls his mate closer. He smiles at the strong thumping of his heart into the warmth of his skin.  
  
“Yeah, sounds good.”

 

☆

 


End file.
